Transportus
by PortugueseChicka
Summary: HPxPOTC Crossover AU No spoilers! Who knew that one simple mispronounced spell can possibly change Hermione's life forever? HGxJS WTxES R&R? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Hermione Poof!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and this box of cookies I'm giving to reviewers

* * *

Chapter 1: Hermione Poof! 

_Ugh I can't believe Harry and Ron are passing notes in class. Professor Flitwick is about to explain a new spell and they're busy… Drawing scenarios of Malfoy dieing? Ugh…boys…_

"Now class, today we will be learning a spell that allows us to travel from one side of a room to the other. The spell is _transportus_. Make sure you pronounce this spell correctly because, like apparition, you can be splinched, Okay, now everyone form groups of three and practice this spell." Prof. Flitwick squeaked.

All I could hear was the other students chatting and their chairs scrapping against the floor. I automatically turned to Harry and Ron.

"So guys, I was thinking that maybe we should practice the pronunciation first and then-"

"Awww will you look at that, the little mudblood freak is bossing around Potty and Weasel." I heard Pansy say from behind me.

"Geez, why don't you go shag the first thing that walks by with two feet and a heartbeat!'

_Umm… why is Pansy looking at me like that? Uh-oh…_

"Did I just say that out loud?"

I turn to Harry and Ron and they slowly nodded their heads. I giggled nervously, "Opps"

_Oh geez, she's going to blow! 5…4…3…2…1…_

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! You filthy mudblood!"

I see her grab for her wand, and I go to grab mine but I notice that it's on my desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Harry dash for my wand but it's too late!

"Transportius-ness!"

_Oh crap! She said it wrong! Everything's in slow motion, that can't be good!_

I see Ron and Harry dashing towards me, Pansy whom just realized she pronounced the spell wrong with a look of horror in her face, and the entire class just looking at us ins shock. The last thing I can remember is everything going black.

* * *

_Ughh, where am I? Ewww what's that smell?_

I open my eyes and notice that I'm in a bar full of… pirates?!?!

_Geez, I don't fit in at all. Hmmm… that guy is passed out. I wonder what he'll think when he wakes up in a skirt._

I go into a dark corner and quickly swap clothes with the man…pirate…Thankfully, everyone was too drunk to notice.

_Hmmm…Should I put my hair up? No, I do not want to look like a boy. I think it's about time to leave the shadows._

As I step out of the shadows, a man comes up beside me wearing a pirate hat, weird hair, maybe dreadlocks? And smelled like he had too much rum to drink.

"Well, 'ello there love, welcome to Tortuga!"

* * *

End of Chapter! Sort of short, but I hope you like it. I guess you can consider it a prologue. Anyways, R&R

-Portuguese Chicka


	2. Ch 2: Meeting the Other Female

Transportus

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean...I only own the plot

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had a major writers block and I lost all inspiration to continue with this story. But, I'm back!! So here's chapter 2! (Oh, and thanks for all the lovely reviews!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Other Female

I spun around slowly, then raised an eyebrow towards the man

"What is a bonny-lass like your self doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"Uh...well-you see, I can't really say. It's quite literally a long story. Anyways, I'm Hermione, and you are?"

I then heard yelling and rustling and looked over to see the bar man looking around wildly and red in the face.

"Oi! Where has all the rum gone! Who ever has it give it back! I will send you down to Davie Jones' Locker!"He yelled

"Oh sorry love, I've got to go now! You know, me ship 'n crew are waiting. Bye!"

"Hey! What's your name?!"

As he turned to leave I heard shuffling behind me and decided to ignore it until I realized who it could have been...

"Oi! What happened to all my clothes!" yelled the man who was now wearing my clothing.

_Uh-oh...maybe I should run away now...where can I go though? Oh I think I know._

"Hey! Man with the dreads! Wait up you git!"

* * *

A little while later, I was standing on the dock looking around for dread-lock man.

_I would really like to know his name. He kind of looks like a Bill...naw. Maybe a-"_

I was drawn out of my thoughts by another women gently shaking me

"Oh! Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts." I said

"It's ok, I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to see another female that is bot dressed like a cabaret dancer. There are just to many of those."

"I have noticed...But yeah, I'm Hermione."

_Hmmm, maybe she might know where that one man is..._

"Elizabeth, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure."

"Ok, have you seen a man walking around with dreadlocks, smells like rum and wears a little too much makeup?"

"Oh, him. Why would you be looking for a git like that?"

"Is he really that much of a git?"

"Yes. One time he let Will fall into the ocean and didn't even stop to help him."

Before I could voice my concerns, I heard shuffling behind me.

" 'Ello there loves, what are you two ladies conversing about?"

_Oh great...It's him..._

"Oh, we were just talking about how much of a git you are." I answered with Elizabeth snickering from beside me.

"..."

_Awkward..._

"So..." I said trying to break the awkward silence that filled the atmosphere.

"Oh, sorry lass, I didn't properly introduce myself. I was, how you say, caught up in the moment. I'm Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

He grabbed my hand and lightly planted a kiss upon my knuckles. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks and I could see Elizabeth rolling her eyes at Jack's actions.

"Geez Jack, can't you try not to attract the first thing you see with long legs and a heart beat?"

At that comment Jack straightened up immediately.

"I'll have you know..." Jack said while raising a finger in the air.

"Um Jack, are you okay?" I asked.

He slowly began to sway back and forth from where he was standing.

"Don't worry about him, too much rum." Elizabeth informed me.

After swaying on the spot for a few more moments, he then proceeded to fall flat on his back with a loud _thump_ with his finger still in the air.

"Well, I guess he never got to prove his point." Elizabeth remarked,

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Go to the ship, obviously."

"..."

Elizabeth looked at me quizzically.

"Ohh...yeah, totally. Let's go to the ship."

_Geez Hermione, great save..._

She gave me one final look and started to walk away, and I quickly rushed to catch up to her. I looked behind me and I noticed that Jack was still on the ground with a finger in the air.

_Wow, what a Captain he is._

* * *

A short while later we arrived at a ship that reminded me of the one that Durmstrang used in my fourth year. It was massive with the highly appropriate skull and crossbones flag. I gazed at the ship with awe.

"Beautiful ship there, eh love? Just like you."

I heard the gruff voice of Jack Sparrow whisper in my ear. I whipped around not expecting to see him behind me.

_Is he hitting on me..._

"Uh, y-yeah," I stuttered as I could feel my cheeks burn again, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"I reckon she's with Will in some corner of the ship. Ever since they got married, they hardly been able to keep their hands off each other. This one time I was going to me rum closet to refill my bottle when I saw - "

"Um, I don't believe I would like to know what you saw."

"Suit yourself." He smirked and turned around and started to swagger towards the ship. I quickly followed him until we were aboard the ship. He abruptly stopped in front of me and I bumped into him. He caught me around my waist and he announced happily with a grin on his face,

"Welcome to the Black Pearl!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V (At Hogwarts)

With a flash of light, Hermione was gone and the room went eerily quiet. Ron and Harry got up and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. They guessed until they got the right password (which happened to be Blood Pops) and raced up the spiral staircase. Before they could knock they heard the headmaster utter a quick "Enter".

"Professor! Hermione! She disappeared! Went poof! I don't know what happened!!" Ron yelled quickly.

"Yes, I am aware of the incident concerning Miss Granger and believe me, I am doing all I can to retrieve her. We just need some time. So why don't you two go to the Great Hall for dinner?"

Harry, who had been quiet the whole time couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"So that's all we're going to do? Just sit around here as if nothing has happened? I'm sorry Professor, but if nothing is done I think I will put matters into my own hands."

Harry and Ron quickly left the office leaving behind a very disgruntled headmaster.

* * *

AN: I wonder what Harry will come up with... anyways, he is chapter 2 and hopefully if writer's block doesn't affect me soon, Chapter3 will be up and ready before you know it! Read & Review!


End file.
